Flippy and Splendid RP
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: This is a RP I did with a friend on DA, I'm Splendid and she's Flippy. Sex, blood and murder... yaoi you have been warned


**Flippy and Splendid RP**

**With ****~SparklesMakeMeInsane**

**She is Flippy~**

**I'm Splendid~**

Sorry for the spelling, I hope you like it~

Splendid was sat upside down on a park bench wearing his red mask and blue track suit he was reading one of his many hero comics.

Flippy ran past splendid, Clutching his head tightly.

Splendid looked up when Flippy ran past "Flippy?!" Splendid shouted as he ran to catch up with the other.

Flippy continued to run, His eyes shut tightly.

"Flippy! Flippy stop!" Splendid shouted, he grabbed hold of Flippy's arm and pulled him to a stop.

Flippy hissed and glared back at him, His eyes turning yellow, "let go damn it!"

Splendid gulped but shook his head, prepared to fight if he had to.

Flippy ripped his arm out of Splendid's grip.

Splendid staggered back slightly "F-Flippy?" he asked cautiously

Flippy winced and took off running again.

Splendid stayed frozen for a while before running to try and find him "...Flippy? … Flippy!... Flippy where are you!" He shouted through cupped hands as he continued running.

Flippy came to a stop in some part of the woods, He bended over breathing harshly from the running, He balled his hands in a fist.

"Flippy! Hello! Anybody out there!" Splendid shouted he had ran into the woods after Flippy …..and now he was lost... in the dark creepy woods... with night time creeping closer "Good job Splendid, good job." he muttered to him self.

Flippy stood up straight, He was smirking slight, Eyes bright yellow.

"H.E.L.L.O!" Splendid yelled at the sky, giving up he walked over to a tree and hit his head on it softly wishing he would have stayed on the bench with his book.

Flippy reached down into his boot and pulled out his knife, Which was covered in dry spots of blood.

Splendid started wondering again only getting more and more lost "HELLO! Anyone? I would love some help!" he shouted franticly as it started to get darker.

Flippy irked insane and headed towards the direction splendid was in..

Splendid continued shouting "HELLO!" He carried on walking randomly.

Flippy soon caught sight of the blue haired teen and hid the knife behind his back.

Splendid took a deep breath "HELL-" *Thump * he tripped over a tree root and landed flat on his face "...Owie~" Splendid whined as he looked up.

Flippy was standing over him.

Splendid blinked "Flippy?"

Flippy looked down at him, Pulling the knife out from behind his back.

Splendid instantly paled "F-F-Flippy..." he squeaked.

Flippy leaned down so he was face to face with splendid.

Splendid squeaked as Flippy came closer, he slowly tried to move backwards and away from Flippy.

Flippy growled and slammed the knife down into the ground next to Splendid's neck.

"Meep!" Splendid squealed quietly, he froze and looked back up at Flippy with ' doe in the headlights' eyes

Flippy smirked, Leaning down more so there noses were touching.

Splendid had to surpass a shiver as he looked into Flippy's yellow eyes.

Flippy pulled the knife out and gently ran it across Splendid's cheek, Not taking his eyes off of him.

Splendid closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt the cold blade on his skin

Flippy's eyes brighten as the sight of blood, He licked the cut.

"Eep!" Splendid exclaimed as he blushed and tried to move away from the tongue.

Flippy moved his tongue closer to Splendid's mouth.

Splendid sat up as fast as he could only for his back to hit the tree root he tripped over.

Flippy grabbed Splendid's shoulders, Holding him still he slammed there lips together.

Splendid's eyes widened as he gasped.

Flippy shoved his tongue into his mouth.

"Mumhp!" Splendid muffled, still in shock A) because Flippy was kissing him and B) this was his first kiss god damn it!

Flippy smirked and explored Splendid's mouth.

Splendid moaned in protest and lifted his hands to try and push the other off him.

Flippy grabbed both his hands.

Splendid tried to wiggle out of Flippy's grasp but sadly the other was stronger.

Flippy pulled back slightly

"F-Flippy?" Splendid stuttered.

Flippy didn't answer, he moved down to Splendid's neck and began to suck and bite it.

"Aah! Flippy sto- Umm~" Splendid gasped.

Flippy nipped at his neck.

"Ah!" Splendid whimpered "Flippy please wait!"

Flippy glanced at him, "why should i"

Splendid paused "... W-well your Flipped out, it's dark and... And..."

Flippy raised a eyebrow, "and?"

Splendid blushed and looked away "... A-and I don't want you to do something that you will regret when you go back to normal..."

Flippy huffed, "who said I was gonna regret anything?"

Splendid blushed more making blood flow from the shallow cut on his cheek"A.. Well y-you like Flaky..."

Flippy rolled his eyes, "no I don't"

splendid blinked "You don't?"

Flippy shook his head, "Nope"

"B-but I heard you tell Mole that you liked someone and well she is really cute..." splendid trailed off blushing slightly

Flippy chuckled, His eyes slowly going back to there normal colour, "Why would you think that? The one I love is you"

Splendid let out a little meep sound and blushed the shade of cherry's which made the blood trickle down his cheek faster

Flippy frowned slightly and wiped the trail of blood away.

"Owch." Splendid flinched when Flippy touched the shallow wound.

Flippy frowned more, He pushed himself up, Releasing Splendid's hands.

Splendid blinked and looked up at Flippy in confusion"What's wrong?"

"F-Flippy wai-" *thud* Splendid tripped over the same root that he did the first time landing flat on his face once more.

Flippy glanced back at him, "You alright?"

"Well apart from getting lost in the dark spooky woods, tripping over the same branch twice and about to seen the guy I love walk away after taking my first kiss, I'm okay..." Splendid said blushing he got on his hands and knees and looked up at Flippy.

Flippy's eyes widened slightly "W-wait... you love me?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" Splendid said with a smile blushing more, he took a deep breath "...Flippy I love you 3"

Flippy ran over to him, pulling the other into a hug.

"Flippy? What made you flip out before?" Splendid asked hugging back.

"Those damn raccoon brothers.." Flippy muttered

Splendid leaned back slightly so that he could see Flippy's face "What did they do?" he asked innocently

Flippy shook his head "It would be best if I didn't talk about it..."

Splendid rapped his arms around the taller man's neck "You can't say that, I wanna know more now~ besides they're kind of my responsibility I'm the hero after all!" he said smiling cutely at Flippy.

Flippy chuckled lightly "I know you are." he kissed Splendid's forehead lightly.

Splendid closed one eye when Flippy kissed him "Flippy, Lifty and Shifty are annoying, they steal anything and everything and I may hove antecedently sorta on purpose killed them but they are like my... Weird crazy brothers so I would like to know what happened... Please Flippy~" Splendid pouted.

Flippy shook his head again "I'm sorry... But just thinking about it pisses me off..." He mumbled, tightening his hold on splendid slightly.

Splendid sighed "It's okay I'll just ask them when I get back." he tried to stand up.

Flippy nodded and helped him up.

After a few seconds of walking Splendid asked "So was it something that they said or something that they did?" he swung his arms slightly as he looked up at Flippy.

"Something they said." Flippy told him.

Splendid grabbed hold of Flippy's hand swinging it with his own "Can't you please tell me~ I don't really want to ask Lifty and Shifty they might ask for something weird in return..." He trailed off squeezing Flippy's hand slightly.

Flippy squeezed his hand lightly "They said... they said you would never love me back..." Flippy mumbled, blushing.

Splendid giggled lightly "I don't know who's more stupid them for messing with you or you for believing them~" Splendid continued to giggle into his other hand.

Flippy pouted slightly "It's not funny."

"For you it's not~" Splendid said once he had calmed down "Oh yeah before I forget I have another question for you."

"What is it?" Flippy asked glancing at him.

"Well I was wondering when you flip out are you still kinda in control? And do you remember what happened while you where flipped out?" Splendid asked eyes on the ground.

Flippy nodded "Sometimes I remember sometimes I don't... But I remember what I did..." He said.

Splendid blushed "... Err... Y-you remember what you did to me?..." he asked shyly.

Flippy nodded and glanced away.

Splendid stepped in front of Flippy, he rapped his arms around Flippy's neck, went on his tip toes and kissed him.

Flippy blinked a couple of times, letting his arms circle around Splendid's waist and kissed him back.

Splendid moaned happily when he felt Flippy kissing back, one of his hands moved to tug on Flippy's hair as he opened him mouth slightly.

Flippy shivered slightly and slid his tongue inside the others mouth.

Splendid tried to pulled himself closer to the other, tilting his head to let Flippy get better access to his mouth.

Flippy explored Splendid's mouth wrapping his arms tighter around Splendid's waist.

Splendid let out a mewl of delight but soon broke for air.

Flippy smiled down at him lovingly.

Splendid blushed and unwrapped his arms from Flippy's neck, he licked is lips subconsciously "Umm... Sorry about that..."

"its alright" Flippy said chuckling.

Splendid smiled up at him. Then smirked, he jumped up and snatched Flippy's hat putting it on his head "Catch me if you can~" he said sticking out his tongue and running off.

Flippy smiled lightly, "hey!"he yelled playfully and ran after him.

Splendid giggled when He heard Flippy shout, he continued running weaving between the trees. He looked back to see how far from Flippy he was and smiled when he saw quite a distance between the two of them. Then he ran into something making his fall on his back with some force, at first he thought he he ran into a tree until it spoke"Well aren't you a cutie~" two creepy chuckles came from ether side of the voice, Splendid looked up at the three men and gulped.

Flippy smile died down when he saw the men, he ran up to splendid.

Splendid could hear Flippy running closer but before he could feel relived one of the men yanked him up by his arm and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Splendid's mouth.

Flippy stopped in his tracks, He felt his anger rise up again, He growled as his eyes turned yellow. Flippy stomped over towards the guy, Pulling splendid away from him before slamming his fist in the guys face.

Splendid watched Flippy punch the man as he sank to the ground unable to hold up his own weight.

Flippy kicked the man in the ribs over and over, Smirking insanely as he heard a loud crack.

One of the other men ran behind Flippy, grabbed Splendid and pulled out a pocket knife holding it to Splendid's neck "If you don't stop I'll kill him!"

Flippy instantly stopped, He glanced at the other man and glared at him

The man chuckled slightly "I guess beauty can really soothe the savage beast. Okay so now I want you t- Aahh!" he screamed as Splendid sunk his teeth into the man's arm, the man grabbed Splendid by the hair and through him into the nearest tree, when Splendid's head hit the tree it made a bone chilling thump and his body slumped to the ground unmoving.

Flippy screamed in anger, He tackled the man that threw splendid and grabbed for the knife.

Splendid lay sprawled out at the bottom of the tree a small almost unnoticeable puddle of blood forming by his head.

Flippy ripped the knife out of the man's hand and stabbed him in the chest repeatedly.

Splendid's eyes fluttered, he brought a hand slowly and shakily to his head to stop the spinning, still lying on the floor by the tree.

Flippy stood up, Leaving the knife in the guys chest and walked over to splendid.

Splendid sat up slowly and winced as he touched a damp spot near his temple, he heard someone approaching him and he looked up to see Flippy with bright yellow eyes and covered almost head to toe in blood.

Flippy keeled down in front of him, Looking him straight in the eyes, "You alright?"

Splendid smiled back slightly "I've had worse... And I'm sorry but I lost your hat."

Flippy shook his head, "That doesn't matter..."

Splendid's smile fell and he began to cry.

Flippy held splendid closer, Rubbing his back softly as his eyes changed back to there colour.

"... I-I feel-l so...so dirty... I-I've got the t-taste of blood and that g-guys tongue in my mouth..." Splendid said through broken sobs, gripping Flippy's shirt until his knuckles started turning white.

Flippy held him tighter, "its not your fault this happened..."

Splendid took some deep breaths trying to calm himself "... W-what ha-happened to them?..." he asked head still in Flippy's chest.

Flippy sighed, "I kinda killed 2 of them and the other ran off"

Splendid winced slightly "You know killing people is bad.." he mumbled into the fabric of Flippy's shirt.

"I know...but I cant help Flippy said.

Splendid moved his head to kiss him "Don't worry I'll forgive you..." he said with a weak smile.

Flippy kissed back softly, "alright"

Splendid blushed slightly and looked down at his hands "umm... Flippy? Ca-can you kiss me like we did before?... I understand if you don't want to... You know what just forget I asked..."

Flippy rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed his chin and tilted his head up.

Splendid squeaked and blushed more.

Flippy smiled and kissed him gently.

Splendid closed his eyes and kissed back, rapping his arms around Flippy's neck.

Flippy wrapped his arms around Splendid's waist, deepening the kiss.

Splendid moaned quietly, opening his mouth, pulling his chest against Flippy's.

Flippy slipped his tongue inside Splendid's mouth.

Splendid moved his hands to tangled them into Flippy's hair.

Flippy explored Splendid's mouth with his tongue, lightly caressing his hip.

Splendid gasped slightly, he moved so that he was sat in Flippy's lap still kissing him.

Flippy pulled away from the kiss,He leaned down and began to lick and suck on Splendid's neck.

"Flippy~" Splendid moaned as he arched his back.

Flippy shivered slightly at Splendid's response.

Splendid moved his head to the side giving Flippy more access to his pale neck.

Flippy nibbled softly on his neck.

Splendid moaned loudly, throwing his head back slightly when Flippy nipped a certain spot on his neck.

Flippy smirked and nibbled on that spot again.

"Ah! Flippy~" Splendid moaned again.

Flippy kept nibbling on the spot as he trailed his hand up Splendid's shirt.

"Ahh~... Umm~ Fli- Nuu~" Splendid gasped as he arched into Flippy's every touch.

Flippy leaned back up and kissed him, Pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Splendid brushed his tongue hesitantly against the other, opening his lust filled eyes half way, staring at Flippy.

Flippy's eyes were open, He stared into Splendid's eyes.

Splendid shivered and moaned softly into Flippy's mouth.

Flippy deepened the kiss.

Splendid moved a hand down and pushed it underneath Flippy's shirt in his quest to feel the lovely muscles of Flippy's stomach, keeping eye contact

Floppy shivered slightly, pushing his hand farther up Splendid's shirt.

Splendid gasped and then let out a mewl of want/ need.

Flippy pulled Splendid's shirt up a bit.

Splendid broke the kiss "... You want me to take it off?" he asked panting slightly.

Flippy nodded,Looking down at him.

Splendid blushed as he took off his jacket and top, letting them slide to the floor. Splendid could see a big purple bruise forming around his wrist were the man had grabbed him.

Flippy gently grabbed the bruised wrist and kissed it.

Splendid smiled softly and whispered into Flippy's ear "You're paying to much attention to my wrist my lips are starting to feel jealous~"

Flippy chuckled and let his wrist go, Letting his lips meet Splendid's again.

Splendid kissed back happily, pressing his now bare chest against Flippy's still clothed one.

Flippy grabbed onto Splendid's hips.

Splendid moved his hips forward until there erections brushed accidentally.

Flippy moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Ah~" Splendid gasped, he rocked his hips forward making there erections touch through cloth again.

Flippy laid splendid on the ground and quickly climbed on top of him.

Splendid tugged on Flippy's shirt, pouting slightly.

Flippy chuckled and pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the ground.

Splendid's eyes grew wide and he had to close he mouth to stop it from watering, lets just say the every other guy paled in comparison to what was in front of him.

Flippy smirked down at splendid, "Like what you see"

Splendid gulped and nodded "If you show your chest to anyone I'm going to have some serous rivles..." He muttered licking his lips.

Flippy laughed, "alright then" he leaned down and kissed splendid.

Splendid kissed back, he smirked and rolled over so that he was now straddling Flippy's hips.

Flippy smirked up at him, keeping his hold on Splendid's hips.

Splendid moved his hands all over Flippy's chest until he came in contact with something cold, he looked up to see that he had touched a pair of army dog tags.

Flippy looked down at what he had in his hands.

Splendid leaned closer to see them clearer "...I didn't know you had dog tags, are they from the army?" He asked in a silky voice.

Flippy frowned slightly and nodded.

Splendid saw his frown, he lay on Flippy's chest and put one of the dog tags halfway into his mouth and chewed it lightly (not hard enough to dent or scratch the metal)

Flippy raised an eyebrow.

Splendid pulled it out of his mouth and put the other one in halfway again, humming as he sucked it lightly.

Flippy stared at him with wide eyes.

Splendid took it out of his mouth with a pop, twirling them around his fingers "...I like them..."

"I-I can tell" Flippy said

Splendid blushed "B-but I like you better~"

Flippy chuckled, "I know"

Splendid fidgeted slightly "Umm... Are we going to continue?" he asked blushing.

Flippy nodded and kissed splendid softly.

Splendid blushed and kissed back moaning quietly.

Flippy grabbed the edge of Splendid's pants and tugged them down slightly.

Splendid gasped when he felt the cold air.

Flippy smirk and dropped them.

Splendid shivered and put his face in Flippy's shoulder.

Flippy then grabbed Splendid's boxers and pulled them off.

"Meep!" Splendid squeaked into Flippy's shoulder when the cool air came in contact with his ass.

Flippy chuckled lightly and trailed his hands down on Splendid's ass.

Splendid gasped, biting back a moan.

Flippy squeezed his ass lightly.

"Ooohh~" Splendid moaned into Flippy's neck.

Flippy kissed Splendid's head, Squeezing again.

"Aah~ F-Flippy you tease..." Splendid said looking into Flippy's eyes.

"I know I am" he kissed splendid

Splendid kissed back, he licked Flippy's lips and rapped his arms around his neck.

Flippy slipped his tongue into Splendid's mouth.

Splendid moaned and pressed his body down on to Flippy's.

Flippy moaned as well, He broke the kiss and held up three fingers to Splendid's mouth, "suck"

Splendid took the three fingers in to his mouth sucking them like he did the dog tags, even nibbling them lightly, making sure they were covered with his spit.

Flippy groaned lightly, He pulled his fingers out and held them in front of Splendid's entrance, "ready?"

"... I guess.." Splendid said nervously.

"don't worry...ill be gentle..." He kissed him softly as he pushed one finger against his entrance.

"Mummph~" Splendid moaned into the kiss.

Flippy pushed his finger all the way in and kept still before pulling it out.

Splendid fidgeted slightly "It feels weird..." he mumbled against Flippy's lips.

Flippy nodded, "it will for awhile"

"Is it spouse to feel like this for your first ti- Aahh~" Splendid moaned loudly as Flippy hit something with his finger.

Flippy chuckled and hit that spot again.

"Aaahh~!" Splendid tipped his head back.

Flippy kissed his neck lightly and pulled out a little before adding a second finger.

"Ah~ Mmm~ Flippy~ 3" Splendid moaned as the second finger entered him.

Flippy began to scissor him.

"Haa~" Splendid gasped as he started to push back on Flippy's fingers.

Flippy shivered slightly and added a third finger.

To stop another moan Splendid kissed him.

Flippy kissed him back passionately.

Splendid kissed back, one hand tangling in Flippy's hair the other gripping the dogtags.

Flippy thrusted his fingers, Hitting Splendid's spot again.

"Aah~... F-Flippy sto-op if you kee- Aah~.. keep going li-like that I'm gonna cu- Ooh~" Splendid said panting.

Flippy smirked and pulled his fingers out.

Splendid whined at the loss frowning slightly.

Flippy chuckled, "Just wait a moment", He removed his own pants and boxers.

Splendid Blushed and started to fidget again "..Umm, Flippy have you ever done this before?" he asked shyly.

Flippy shook his head and kissed Splendid's forehead, "Nope"

Splendid smiled "Good, I wont have to feel jealous then~" he said kissing the corner of Flippy's lip

Flippy smiled a little, "ya, you wont" he said and entered him.

"Aah~" Splendid gasped, gripping Flippy's hair.

Flippy moaned softly and entered him all the way.

"Aah~ S-so big~..." Splendid moaned against Flippy's ear.

Flippy groaned and pulled out half way before thrusting into him.

"Aah!~" Splendid continued to moan, pressing his lips against Flippy's neck.

Flippy thrusted into splendid again, Moaning lightly.

"F-Flippy faster... move fas- Aah~" Splendid moaned

Flippy happily did as he was told, Thrusting faster.

"Ooh!~" Splendid moaned, he kissed Flippy's lips licking them slightly.

Flippy shoved his tongue into Splendid's mouth.

Splendid moaned loudly into Flippy's mouth, snapping his hips back against Flippy's thrusts.

Flippy hummed into the kiss, grabbing Splendid's hips.

Splendid's eyes watered slightly from pleasure as he kissed back.

Flippy groaned softly and reached down, Taking Splendid's erection in his hand.

"Ummph~" Splendid muffled, not know weather he sound thrust backwards or forwards.

Flippy slowly stroked Splendid's erection.

Splendid started moaning louder as he matched Flippy's thrusts.

Flippy stroked faster to his thrust.

"Ann~ I'm gonna cu- Aah! Flippy!~" he moaned as he came.

Flippy thrusted a couple more times before coming inside splendid.

Splendid snuggled closer to Flippy panting.

Flippy groaned softly as he pulled out of splendid.

Splendid shivered at the empty feeling.

Flippy held splendid close.

"... You know we just had sex in the woods." Splendid said sleepy.

Flippy chuckled lightly, "I know"

"... Then you also know that we had sex in front of two dead body's as well right?" Splendid asked almost dozing off.

Flippy glanced over at the body's before looking back down at splendid, "ya"

Splendid nodded closing his eyes "Creepy huh..." his breathing got deeper and he started snoring softly.

Flippy nodded, "Very"

"You think that's creepy try being here when your little brother has sex with the psychotic maniac of the town." a voice said not far from were Flippy and Splendid lay on the floor.

Flippy blinked a couple times and looked over at the voice.

"Yo." Splendont said crouching on his knees and holding up a hand.

Splendont winced slightly "Longer that I wanted to be... But I passed some time hunting down that third guy..." he muttered looking up at the sky.

Flippy instantly frowned at the mention of him.

"I'll only say this once so listen up... I don't like you.. However if my brothers happy I can live with you but if you ever fuck him over weather its you or your other personality I. Will. Kill. You... Understand?"

Flippy nodded, "I will do NOTHING to upset splendid.." He said, Holding the other closer.

Splendid murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer to Flippy, Splendont nodded and stood up "Okay I'll leave him in your care... oh and because you saved him from being raped I'll pretend I didn't see that cut on his cheek.."

Flippy winced slightly at the mention of the cut and nodded, "alright"

As Splendont started to walk away with his hands in his pockets he shouted over his shoulder "I still hate your guts Flippy!" and with that he left. the noise caused Splendid to wake.

Flippy rolled his eyes slightly.

"Huh? what was that?" splendid asked rubbing one eye.

"it was nothing" Flippy said

"Humm?" Splendid sat up blinking a couple of times "... Do you know what time it is?"

Flippy shook his head, "Nope"

Splendid looked at the sky through the trees "It must be really late... Ah! I have to get home Splendont will be worried!" he finished frantically.

"Then lets get dressed and ill take you home" Flippy said, Even though he knew Splendont wouldn't be worried at all.

"Oooh, I hope he's not mad." Splendid said as he picked up his clothes "... Umm Flippy, do you mind if I were your jacket?" he asked looking at his own that had been thrown into a puddle of blood.

Flippy nodded and handed his jacket to splendid.

Splendid put it on first and zipped it up, it hung of him like a dress "Waa, its so big~" he said spinning on the spot.

Flippy chuckled, Slipping on his own clothes.

Splendid put most of his clothes on expect this top and jacket which he held in his hand, he free hand reached out and grabbed Flippy's "Are you going to say anything to Lifty and Shifty when we get back?" he asked looking up at him.

"hmm...nope" Flippy said, Squeezing Splendid's hand lightly.

Splendid giggled as they started walking "That's good,they're very strange trouble makers those two... You know they once still my underwear."

Flippy raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Splendid nodded pouting slightly "Yeah, they were my favourite pair to, they were white boxers with red hearts on them~"

Flippy laughed and kissed the top of Splendid's head.

Flippy thought for a moment, "I would have to say...one of my shirts"

Splendid looked up shocked "What that's the weirdest thing? Do they only steal random stuff from me?... I mean I come home and find out that they took all the zippers from my jackets or stole my bread out the oven!"

Flippy blink a couple times, "They really take that stuff from you?"

"Yes! It's really annoying but what annoys me the most is that Splendont's in the house when they do it." Splendid sighed and then chuckled "Maybe it's there way of telling me that they like me~"

Flippy shrugged lightly, "Maybe"

Splendid thought for a minute before looking up at Flippy from under his hair "... Would you be jealous if they asked me out?"

Flippy nodded,frowning "Of course i would"

"... What would you do if I said yes to one of them?..."

Flippy went quiet and frowned more, NOT answering.

"Don't worry I wont say yes to anyone~" Splendid said going on his tiptoes to kiss Flippy's cheek.

Flippy sighed in relief and smiled at him.

Splendid blinked a few times "... Did you actually think I you date or even sleep with Lifty and Shifty?"

"...maybe..." Flippy said

Splendid just stared at him in shock letting go of his hand "... What? I have just had sex with you and told you that I love you and you think I would sleep with some other guy at a drop of a hat!? Nice that you think I'm a whore!" he said running away.

"Shit" Flippy mumbled and ran after him

Splendid ran faster tears spilling from his eyes.

"SPLENDID WAIT!" Flippy yelled, Also running faster.

"NO!" He yelled back still running even tho his legs were hurting.

Flippy ran up to him and wrap his arms around Splendid's waist and pulled him back against his chest.

Splendid wiggled and thrashed "L-LET GO OF ME!"

Flippy held him tighter, "no!"

"FLIPPY! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'LL... I'LL..."

Flippy sighed, "you"ll what?"

Splendid sunk his teeth into his bottom making it bleed, the thing he said before was an empty threat.

Flippy sighed sadly, "look I didn't mean it like that..."

Splendid said nothing but he struggled slightly.

"Please...don't go" Flippy whispered into Splendid's ear.

Splendid shivered and stilled "... why did you say 'maybe'?" he whispered sadly.

Flippy closed his eyes, "Who would want to be with someone like me..." He whispered, "There are others better for you out there..."

Splendid laughed slightly "Please, who wouldn't want you... What do you do when you walk down the street Flippy? Do you look around? You know your a chick magnet right? Your the nice guy next door and the bad boy rolled into one, you could get a girl at the snap of your fingers if you tried!"

Flippy tilted his head lightly, "Really...I didn't know that..." He went quiet before smiling slightly, "But..there's only one person I want...and that's you"

Splendid blushed but turned his head away from Flippy "Like you couldn't notice all those girls drooling over you..."

"I never did" Flippy said grabbing Splendid's chin and turning his head to face him, "All i could notice was you"

Splendid blushed again but voided looking at Flippy's face.

Flippy frowned lightly, "Please look at me..."

Splendid froze and shook his head half heartily "...Don't wanna..."

"Why not?" Flippy asked

Splendid looked at the ground chewing on his bottom lip, he couldn't tell Flippy that if he looked at his handsome face he'd probably turn into a puddle at his feet.

Flippy sighed "Please...look at me..."

Splendid turned to him but had his eyes closed.

Flippy set his hand against Splendid's cheek, "Open your eyes"

Splendid hesitated "... And if I don't?"

"Then...Then I wont give you a kiss" Flippy said

Splendid Blushed deepened "Eeh!... W-who said that I wanted you to kiss me?" he said pouting, folding his arms.

Flippy chuckled, "I just know"

"W-well you... you know wrong!" Splendid said pulling his tongue out at Flippy.

Flippy laughed lightly, "You sure about that?"

Splendid nodded determined to hold his ground "Yep 100%"

Flippy got closer to Splendid's face, "Hm...I don't think so"

Splendid felt Flippy's breath on his face, he gulped and tried to step back.

Flippy held the other in place.

Splendid slowly opened his eyes to look up at the other.

Flippy smiled slightly and leaned down, Pressing his lips against Splendid's.

The second that there lips touched Splendid let out a soft moan and kissed back.

Flippy smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer.

Splendid moved and rapped his arms around Flippy's neck.

Flippy lept his arm around Splendid's waist as he deepened the kiss.

Splendid broke the kiss for air, hugging Flippy and nusling his shoulder.

Flippy hugged back tightly, "I love you" He whispered in Splendid's ear.

Splendid smiled back "I love you two~"


End file.
